Witch's Heritage : Christmas Day
by Tsuk1Him3
Summary: This is the second story of Witch's Heritage. Slowly,Tsuna was being dragged into Chrome's world and he couldn't escape.


This is the second story of Witch's Heritage. Since I never had Christmas Party in my life,I don't know anything about it so if I made a mistake,please don't be mad at me. The wizard and witch's blood issues are not true.

Warning : There's OOC-ness,character deaths and grammar mistakes. Also this story is fiction,there's no common sense in it.

Disclaimer : Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters aren't mine. They're Amano Akira's.

* * *

Witch's Heritage : Christmas Day

It's been months since the last incident,being the sole survivor,made everything in my life changed. Everyone thought I was a wizard! To counteract the rumors,my parents searched through our bloodline and imagine how surprised they were when they found out that one of my ancestors named Giotto was a real wizard. I was so shocked,not by the fact about my ancestor but at the look my parents gave me. On the same day,they packed their things and made some lame excuses,saying that Father got a job overseas so they had to go but they will send me some money then they went out without giving me a glance! I'm now all alone in my house. Joy...

While at school,everyone were afraid of us,especially Chrome since she had killed two teachers,so they avoided us. It's not that bad,but it could get kind of lonely sometimes. Speaking of Chrome,she's very kind with me so we have become friends. She's fun in her own ways but sometimes she said things that I couldn't understand, when that happened,all I could do was shut up.

For short,my life was messed.

* * *

"Tsuna... Tsuna..." Someone shook me out from my rail of thoughts.

"Huh,what?" I asked her.

She sighed. "You don't want to get caught the second time for dazing off by the manager. He's been aching to cut your pay."

"Right,thanks Iris."

"No problem."

I was working at a store at the countryside where no one knew about me because I have too much free time and there I got some friends.

"Tsuna,you're going home now?" Ginger asked me.

I nodded. "Let's go together then." Glo suggested.

I smiled. "Wonder what they will do if they know I was suspected to be a wizard?" I thought bitterly. "Guess they will avoid me."

* * *

"Another boring day." I thought as I walked to my class.

"Tsuna." Chrome called me. I turned then I smiled at her. "Good morning Chrome." She smiled back. "Good morning Tsuna."

"Hey,look. The wizard and the witch!" The students around us whispered. "Smiling like that. They must be planning for something bad!" "We better go now,don't want to be another victim like Mr. Xanxus and Mr. Verde. Good thing that we're having holidays tomorrow." And they went off...

I sighed. Chrome stared at me thoughtfully then she asked. "Is there something bothering you?"

"Nothing. I just felt lonely. Did you ever feel like this too?"

She nodded. "Yes,when my brother died."

"Was he a wizard?"

"Yes. He's a very powerful wizard." Her face soften as she reminiscence her brother then she stared at me in the eyes. "No need to feel lonely Tsuna,you have me."

I blushed. "Thanks."

She smiled softly then she reached into her pocket and took out a card then she gave it to me.

I raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

"An invitation. I'm going to hold a Christmas Party in my house so I invite you. You will come right?" She asked.

"I don't know." I murmured as I thought about the Teacher's Day. "Is it safe? I mean,yes she's nice with me but what if she faked it to make me let my guard down?"

Chrome pouted. "Please come. I made this Christmas Party especially for you. What's the point in it if you don't come?"

I thought about it for a while then I shrugged. "Okay,but I don't know your house."

"I'll fetch you."

"Okay then,I'll go."

She smiled happily then she hugged me. "Yes! Thanks Tsuna."

I blushed very red.

* * *

"Okay Dame-Tsuna. You may go home now." The manager,Reborn,said to me. I nodded then I looked around. "Where's Glo,Ginger and Iris?"

"Don't know but since they didn't come. I'll just cut their pay." He said as he write that in his notebook.

After I done changing,I walked to the door. "Dame-Tsuna. On your way home,try to avoid dark alleys." Reborn said seriously.

I raised an eyebrow. "What did he mean by that?" I thought. "If he's trying to be nice,then he's seriously freaking me out!" And I walked out.

* * *

I was on my way home when I remembered Reborn's warning.

"Dark alleys? Why should I go through them? I don't have the guts for that. Pretty pathetic huh?" I thought bitterly.

"Tsuna." I turned to the voice's direction and I saw Glo kneeling inside a dark alley......

"Glo? What are you doing there? Why weren't you coming to work? Reborn said he'll cut your pay." I told him.

"I have stuffs to do,that's why I couldn't come,but never mind that. Can you come here for a second?"

I hesitated. _"Try to avoid dark alleys...."_ Reborn's voice echoed through my head. "Why won't you come here?" I asked Glo.

"I can't. My leg,it's hurts..." He made a hurt expression.

"Oh my god. What happen?" I came near him then I felt something hit the back of my head very hard.

* * *

When Tsuna fell unconscious.....

"That was easy." Iris said as she lowered the steel bat she was holding.

"For a wizard,he's so weak!" Ginger kicked Tsuna ribcage. "Very weak..." And he kicked him again.

"To think he has fooled us for months! Bet he wanted to use us for his Dark magic!" Glo spitted at Tsuna.

"Yeah right!" Iris stomped her foot into Tsuna's hand. There was a loud _CRACK _noise and Tsuna gained his consciousness abruptly. He hold his hand and squirmed in pain. His eyes watered as he looked at the three. "Why..." He managed to say then Iris hit his head with her bat once again and Tsuna fell down. Blood was pouring freely from his head.

"That was disgusting! Take this!" Ginger kicked Tsuna again and again.

"Stop that. That's not what we're here for." Glo took out a bottle and he filled it with Tsuna's blood. "I heard that if we drink a wizard or a witch's blood,we will gain immortality."He closed the bottle when it's full than he stood up. "I guess this is enough."

"Let's go back then." Ginger said to the two.

Glo nodded then they went away after they gave Tsuna another kick.

* * *

My body ached all over when I braced myself up. "Damn. It hurts!" I hissed in pain.

"No. You mustn't get up now!" A familiar voice said to me. I turned and I saw Chrome. Worry was seen all over her face. She pushed me to lie on my back softly.

"Where am I?What happen?"

"In the hospital. You were found being beaten up in an alley. Your condition was so bad,so they sent you to the hospital. Luckily,the doctors noticed you as the wizard after they had done treating you."

I laughed cheerfully. "Yeah,lucky me."

Chrome glared at me dangerously. "That's not funny! I swear,if I found out who had done this to you,I'll fucking kill them!" She stated. "Did you see the one who hit you?"

The three's faces came into my mind then I shook my head. "No,I was hit at the back of my head and I fell unconscious,so I don't know who hit me."

Chrome stared at me in disbelief then she sighed. "If you say so. But I doubt you can go to the party with that injury."

"I can. Just let me rest for a day or two."

"Tsuna,tomorrow is the Christmas Day. You had slept for two days! Why did you think I was here? You were gone for two days and made me worried sick! So I searched for you and found out that some bastards had nearly killed you!"

I raised my hand in defense. "Take it easy there Chrome. But if I had slept for two days then I had rest enough." I glanced at the clock. "It''s 5. We still have times then." I got off the bed then I started to walk to the door.

"Careful with your hand." Chrome walked beside me then we went out.

* * *

We arrived in front of Chrome's house and the atmosphere around us was one. Awkward,and it's because of this : since I couldn't use my left hand then Chrome helped me changed my clothes. Then like in girls' comics,I was tripped and we both fell to the bed with shirtless me on top,yeah stuff like that. After that,I couldn't look at Chrome without blushing.

"We're here." Chrome said as she pointed at her house. Her face was still red.

"Right." I laughed nervously then we entered.

* * *

Inside,many people have already waiting for us. When we entered,all heads turned to look at us then one by one the guests greeted Chrome.

"Chrome! Thanks for inviting me!" A beautiful girl said to Chrome.

"Of course I invited you Haru,you have helped me a lot on Teacher's Day." Chrome replied.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Tsuna-san! I believe this is our second meetings! How rude of me to not greet you." She bowed.

"I don't think we have ever met before."

"We have. You even hide with Chrome in my mansion when your teachers chased you."

I thought about that time then I paled. "You're the old woman?" I shouted in disbelief.

She smiled. "That's me."

"You're lying!" I hissed.

"I'm not. I can change myself into anyone. A boy,a girl,an old woman,etc and that's because I'm a----"

"Stop!" I closed my ears with my hands. "Don't say anything and just pretend that you're a human!"

She smirked in amusement. "You're very interesting. I've taken liking in you but too bad,just too bad..." She sighed then she went away.

"Chrome,don't tell me that all your guests are wizards,witches and magical creatures."

"Yes Tsuna,they are." She replied.

I facepalmed myself. "God,what did I get myself into?" I thought.

"Dame-Tsuna." A voice called me.

"That voice,don't tell me." I glanced up and I saw a baby that looked like Reborn. "A baby?"

"Ciao." He replied.

"That accent,are you... Reborn?" I asked him hesitantly.

"Who do you think I am?" He smiled evilly.

"You are? But.. You... You... " I shuttered.

Then he smirked. "Once a Dame will always be a Dame. By the way Chrome,I brought you some presents."

Chrome giggled. "What presents?"

"Here." He snapped his finger and the cushion of the stage opened. Revealing three scared teenagers being tied up.

"Let me go!" Iris yelled in desperation.

"You cursed wizards!" Ginger hissed.

"Let go!" Glo struggled in vain.

"That's..." I said.

"Yeah,they're the ones that beat you to a pulp!" Reborn concluded.

"So those were the ones." Chrome glared at them with cold eyes.

"You kidnapped them?" I pointed at Reborn. "Why?"

"Because they hurt you,that's why! Everyone,those three had hurt Tsuna badly. They're guilty right?" Reborn asked the others.

"Guilty! Guilty! Burn to death!" All shouted in unison.

I paled. "No. Don't do that!"

"You defend the ones who had done that kind of things to you? You're too soft Dame-Tsuna! Burn them!" Reborn commanded.

All in the rooms said something strange and then fire started to form on the three's clothes.

"No. Put it out! Put it out!" They cried.

I started to run to help them but there's a hand holding my shoulder that prevented me. I turned and I saw Chrome glaring at me. Dare me to try to break through her strong grip. Couldn't do anything I shut my eyes and closed my ears with my hands but their screams breakthrough my defense. The screams were in so much agony and I cried without realizing it. Then after a while,someone shook me softly. I opened my eyes slowly and I saw Chrome. I put my hands down and I heard she said. "It's over."

I looked at the stage but there were no traces of the three's bodies. No corpses,no ashes,even the stage didn't have any burnt marks.

"You killed them." I whispered.

"Yes. We killed them." Chrome answered calmly.

"Why?" I yelled at her.

"No one can hurt you! They didn't have the rights to that!" She snapped.

"But why? What's so special about me?"

"You don't have to know that now." She answered.

I glared at her. I was about to say something very mean when the wall clock rang.

"It's Christmas! Merry Christmas!" Everyone congratulated each other.

Chrome smiled at me. "Merry Christmas Tsuna."

As I saw that smile,all anger and doubts fade away and I smiled back at her. "Merry Christmas Chrome."

* * *

Done. I know,bad way to end the story but please review....


End file.
